ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Moon
Notice:'' This character is described as "genderless" by the author. Therefore, the article has been written in "gender-neutral" terms when referring to them, for consistency.'' /Image Gallery | box color = crimson | font color = white }} Ruby Moon (ルビー・ムーン, Rubī Mūn) is a fictional character in CLAMP's manga and anime adaptation, Cardcaptor Sakura. They are one of Eriol Hiiragizawa's guardians, designed to be the counterpart of Yue. In the Japanese version, they are also known by the alias, Nakuru Akizuki (秋月 奈久留, Akizuki Nakuru). In the anime, they are voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki. In the English adaptation, they are voiced by Willow Johnson. Plot Sakura Card Arc When Eriol Hiiragizawa transfers to Tomoeda Elementary, Ruby Moon takes on the form of Nakuru Akizuki and enrols at Seijou High School; the same school and class as Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro. Once there, they become a general nuisance; hugging Touya constantly and interrupting Touya and Yukito's conversations. They also taunt Yukito when Touya is not around and remarks that "older models can never compete with the new". They are a very skilled jumper, as they jump everywhere; jumping from tall buildings, and long distances. Ruby is able to sense that Yue's magical energy is rapidly running out, and that Touya's magical energy is the key to renew it. They planned to take that energy for theirself, which would render Touya powerless; resulting in Yue's destruction. However, their efforts in that direction prove futile and Touya eventually handed his power over to Yue. Ruby then gives up on their pursuit of Touya and returns to focus on helping Eriol as his guardian. In the final confrontation with Sakura Kinomoto, Ruby Moon fights Yue. Although they fight evenly for most of the battle, Yue eventually proves to be more determined. After Yue and Cerberus successfully rush past Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon declares that Spinel and theirself are stronger in terms of power. Spinel responds in favor of Yue and Cerberus, saying "It must be the power of the heart that believes in their owner." Though they act somewhat naive, especially as Nakuru, Ruby Moon also shows themself to be quite intelligent and calculating at other times, such as when fighting, or when assessing the situation with Touya and Yukito (when not interfering with them) as Nakuru. In Clear Card Arc, they appear concerned about what happens, but are initially unable to do anything to help; while showing genuine worry. Powers and Abilities Flight: Using their butterfly-like wings, they are capable of flying at high speeds. Crystal Shards: Much like Yue, Ruby can create large, red crystals which fly at the opponent with great speed and power; capable of causing a lot of damage due to their sharpness. Energy Creation & Control: By forming red-colored energy around their hands, they can use them as blades. Lunar Empowerment: 'As the guardian governed by the moon, their magic grows stronger when they draw more strength from it. Relationships Touya Kinomoto Constantly annoyed by their active interest in him, which takes the form of aggressive displays of affection. On one occasion, they have jumped from the second story window to the ground floor where Touya was and landed on him to give him chocolates. In fact, Touya has to physically shove them through the open door and slam it shut in order to give his powers to Yue after he finally had enough of their interruptions. Despite the fact that their primary objective was to prevent Touya from giving his powers to Yukito, it is implied in the manga that Nakuru at least felt feelings of friendship towards Touya, possibly even a small amount of romantic feelings as well. Spinel Sun Ruby has a somewhat friendly relationship with Eriol's other guardian, Spinel. They tease him constantly and give him a nickname, which he detests, while he makes snide remarks about their gender. Despite this, they still get along at most other times. Eriol Hiiragizawa Just as Yue was to Clow, Ruby is fiercely loyal to their master; obeying his mysterious orders and taking care of him. Trivia * They make a cameo appearance in the second movie: ''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card, alongside Spinel and Kaho Mizuki. * Even though Ruby Moon (aka '''Nakuru Akizuki) present as a female, with a preference of female clothing, they are biologically genderless. * Ruby Moon being genderless shares this trait with the angels (among others) of CLAMP's series Wish and Kobato, who were also genderless in the original Japanese version. Navigation es:Nakuru Akizuki Category:Characters Category:Female characters